Ultimatum
by SweetRoze
Summary: Kuran Yuuki and Kuran Kaname Both pureblood siblings that never knew anything about each other, destined to be together. But the wicked ambitions of a woman and a Curse with a tough Ultimatum shall conspire against their love and the Fate itself...
1. Chapter 1: Condemned Memoir

Whoah!!! OMG! I can't believe I'm actually publishing my first story even though I don't have even a week here! O.O

First of all**: This contains KanaYuu, Yume, KanameXYuuki, YuukiXKaname or whatever the hell you want to call it (srsly how many names a pair can have?!) so if you don't like it then just press the cute bottom at the top of the window called "Back Buttom" okay?  
**

Anyway, the main plot of this story is something I created with my BF Rossmary. However she passed away last year. She loved Vampire Knight (tho she didn't make to watch Guilty) and was also a great fan of the manga, just like me, and pro'lly the YanaYuu BIGGES fan, just like me xD So I'm mixing the story with VK ^-^

I'm publishing this in memory of Rossmary a.k.a. Romy and dedicated to her little cousin who was interested in this story. Hope you like it! Since there are personal matters behind this, I'm personally not expecting reviews, however good critics and comments are always welecome ^^

And special thanks to my AMAZING beta reader Crikeywhathappened Whom I obeyed. I can't believe such an AMAZING writer accepted being my beta reader *-*. She made a GREAT editing work, she made this story WAY better and easier to understand. It must've been though to deal with my horrible grammar and confusing plot (Well I speak spanish so it's natural... I guess) but I promise I'll try my best to make the things more clear and easier for you ^^ Wel... I'll try xD

* * *

**Chapter 1: Condemned Memoir**

_Ultimatum:_

"_Who __would love me enough__ to give __up__ his precious life for my sake? For my soul? For my happiness?_

_Only__ if someone sacrifice__s__ his blood for my love and dies... __only__ then will I be released from this eternal sleep and __be able to__ live once more..._

_Live._

_But if I wake up after __such__ a sacrifice, after the one who loved me and cared for me dies… _

_That will be the moment I will cry __because of__ my loneliness. When I __can__ look at the world, after my sleep __finally ends,__ I __will__ cry. Even if my blood matures like wine… what will __it all be__ for? __It will not __bring back the one who love__s__ me the most…__who freed me__ from __my__ eternal dream…"_

_

* * *

_

_**Kuran Yuuki**_

_How much time __has passed__? How many years? How many lives __have been lost in that time?_

_It__ doesn't matter __to me__ anymore._

_Since that night… I haven't being able to see anything._

_I can't remember my bright childhood; I can't remember the colors, only __the__ dark memories __that fill my mind__. I __haven't opened__ my eyes since that time… A time I still don't want to remember. The only thing I see is the __bond__ that connects me to this whole world, dreams, wishes, happiness, sadness, hatred, love… Love. Those feelings are what connect us to what we call life. _

_Life._

_And __they are also__ what make me able to travel into the dreams of people__;__ making me able to know their feelings and desires. This is what __lets__ me know that __I am__still__ alive. _

_Alive._

_I can share__ the feelings of __other__ people; I can get into their dreams. __They might not even realize I am there but I still feel the way they do, share in their pain…and their pleasure._

_I know it all, even if I'm condemned to lie inside this coffin… for all the eternity, __I know everything about them__. __And I will remain this__ way until one day someone hears my voice… and falls for me. __Until someone__ loves me enough to give away his __own__ life for mine. For me to be able to escape the chains that __keep me trapped in an eternal slumber__, __never allowing me__ to wake up . __**"An eternity alone, watching the world through another's dreams or a life knowing I see the world myself because the one I love the most died for my happiness"**_

_That__ is __my__ curse's __**Ultimatum.**_

_What happened that night…I don't even want to remember it. __And yet, I can't forget it__ because it's __the__ only __**clear**__ memory __I have__._

* * *

_**Many years ago:**_

_It had been a cloudy day and I was locked in the basement where __my__ mother and father always kept me. _

_Father __had gone__ to discuss some things with the Council, as usual. _

_Mother stayed with me, as usual._

_Nobody knew about my existence besides my parents and the servants, at least that's what __they told me._

_I remember that mother and father always told me about an older brother __but__ he didn't know about my existence since he didn't live with us. He lived with another pureblood family, the Shirabukis. __My mother__ told me that many years ago, before I was born, my uncle, Rido, attacked __her and my father__ in order to steal my brother's power and kill my father so he could marry my mother. She would have had no choice or he would have killed her too. My father, __driven by an uncontrollable fury after hearing his brothers'__ actions, __pulled out__ Rido's heart and burnt him__**. **__That night my father made sure Rido could never hurt us again__._

_However they decided that it was too dangerous to keep my brother in the Kuran manor __with so many plotting against the Kuran family.__ They trusted __his upbringing__ to the Shirabuki family, until my parents decided that he was old enough to understand the situation. My mother was already pregnant at the time so __we would not have to wait long until we could meet and be married. It was a day I greatly anticipated._

_But that day never came._

_The Shirabuki family had an heiress, Sara Shirabuki. __Although she had never met me she knew about my existence. She was a very proud woman__. She had everything; I still don't understand why she did __the things she did…_

_I met her on the day my parents hosted a party.__As I__ had expected, she was incredibly beautiful, looking like a girl 18 __years of age__ with amazing blonde hair __each one like a fine thread__ of gold. Her gorgeous __emerald eyes pierced the soul, and contrasted against the white of her skin__, soft like cotton. __Her beauty outshone even__ the goddess Venus herself. __Yet__ she saw something in me that displeased her, to this day I don't understand what that was._

_As __twilight descended and the sun began to fade from the sky__, the snow started to fall. __It was then that I came across__ a dark silhouette, the silhouette of a perfect woman, __and it was__, without a doubt, __the silhouette of Sara Shirabuki__._

_My parents came to greet her, but __they sensed something__ uncomfortable in the air, a __dangerous__ presence. Then they appeared, the followers of the Council and some Level E's__, and it was obvious that they did not mean well.__ I was frozen and all I could hear was my mother's voice, __a melodic voice filled with fear._

"Yuuki, run!" she screamed

_And the scary scarlet eyes came closer._

_I only remember a maid trying to take me back to the shelter __but she turned to dust with the rest of them__. __Their final act was to try and save me from my fate. They failed._

"Yuuki!!!"_ My mother yelled. _"Yuuki! Yuuki, run, run!!!"

_I was scared, frozen in place. I saw her coming __to stand__ in front of me._

"_Sa…ra" __I whispered_

_I __could tell__ that she was using some kind of weird power in order to… kill me._

_I closed my eyes…__would this be my final night?_

_When I woke up I saw Sara unconscious in the floor, I was in my mother's arms._

"Yuuki, this is the last thing I can ever do for you" she whispered, t_ears __streaming down her cheeks__. I was astonished but another thought crossed my mind._

"Father? Where's father?! Mother?!" I cried hysterically

"He's not here anymore Yuuki" she sobbed

"Where is he mother?"

_An expression crossed her face, a terrible one, one I'm still not able to describe__. A pain I will never know._

"He… passed away, protecting us"_ I didn't know what to say. __What do you say to something like that?_

"Listen Yuuki, Sara's power has affected you, this power only needs to be used once per person because it can kill everyone, even a pureblood. I know a way to save you from this…if I don't you'll die and I won't let that happen but when I do, I'll go where your daddy is. You'll be sleeping inside this coffin until someone loves you enough sacrifices his life for you. "

"Mother? What are you saying? I won't be able to see you anymore? What will happen to me?" I pleaded, struggling against her hold. But she stayed strong.

"Yuuki, remember, love is stronger than any kind of curse, magic or obstacle. I know you will able to wake up again and live happily. Do it for me. Please be happy, Yuuki. Farewell…I love you." she whispered

"Mother, mother? MOTHER!!!" I screamed

_The last thing I saw was blood, blood __running__ down her face. Then __the darkness consumed me,__ and I never woke up again._

_Pain, time, emotions__… Do they even matter anymore? __Things like that have no meaning__ for someone who lay sleeping for all of eternity, __unable to experience it themselves__. I don't understand why __I am__ alive. __My mother sacrificed herself for me to live a life trapped inside my own mind. Completely alone. Would it have been better if I had died that fateful night?_

_My life…_

_Is __pointless._

* * *

I'm sorry if I didn't make anything interesting in this chapter, but I had to explain things somewhere since the rest of the story is based on this.

Thanks Again to the best beta reader EVA: Kita Thank You again for your support! This would be a huge crap without your support! Thank You sooo much and thanks for cheering me up about this ❤

And I really hope you like it Bella! (her name is Isabella and she also loves Twilight. Isn't it just awesome?! Lucky kid. xD)

And probably will upload more VK fanfics with other of our stories as plot (because we made A LOT of them).

_In memory of Rossmary V._

_( 1990 † 2008)_


	2. Chapter 2: The Charmed Prince

Hello everyone!!! Here's a new chapter!

First of all I wanted to say Happy birthday to Isa...Bella-Chan and give a thousand thanks to my AMAZING beta reader Kita a.k.a Crikeywhathappened for her support and encouraging words THANK YOU!

Well, since 2 of my reviewers of the first chapter said they liked and it sounded like a twisted Sleeping Beauty (_in which btw, they're right I never noticed!!!_) so the childish and kinda dummy title is inspired on it ^^

Anyway, this is Kaname's PoV, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Charmed Prince in the Dreamed Land**

_**Kuran Kaname**_

My name is Kuran Kaname and I am 18 years old.

Being a member of the night class at Cross Kaiens prestigious academy, I am bound to protect the other night class students as well as to keep the secret of our race. You see, everyone in the night class is…different from normal people. Many call us "Beasts in human form"…to normal people we would be known as vampires.

Cross Kaien, the chairman of Cross Academy, was once a legendary vampire hunter. However, he left his life as a hunter and created this school. His main aim? To allow vampires and humans to coexist peacefully and to show the council that a life in secret was unnecessary.

Chairman Cross comes across as a very eccentric person yet when the situation demands it, he is a very focused, serious man. A few years ago, he fostered a young boy named Zero. Zero is a school prefect who hates vampires more than anything because his family was murdered by a vampire. His hatred was usually expressed through angry stares; it's obvious to see he wants nothing more than to burn us alive. Sometimes I think he needs to grow up.

The vampires are classified in various levels leaving the Level E's as the lowest, most uncontrollable and civil vampires and Purebloods as the highest ranked. There are now only a few purebloods left in the world, making them the most important and sought after vampires in the world. Normal vampires long to be in the presence of purebloods because of our status. It is often difficult to make true friends and not just scavengers, wanting their blood. Unfortunately, I'm one of the few purebloods left. As a Kuran, I am also the most powerful pureblood around, meaning, more and more vampires fawn over me, wanting nothing more than a drop of my blood. It's horrible. ¬.¬

My life is kind of …boring.

I do a lot of stuff for the council and i keep check on the night class students for Chairman Cross but because of the busy schedule, I never have any free time and I barely get any sleep. It makes me even more irritable than I need to be. As a Kuran I can't appear too close to people, they could become targets. I need to maintain an air of superiority to make sure no one I know gets hurt. It's the price I pay.

The people of the night class are loyal to me but they mean nothing. The only one I have a remote interest in is, my best friend, Ichijou because he treats me like a friend, an equal. He always has a big smile on his face and is always trying to cheer everyone up, create a pleasant atmosphere when I'm in a mood but it hardly ever works. I trust him with many things and he always knows what to do and how to react. It's good to know that there is at least one person who will do as they are asked.

As for the rest of them, they're like puppets. Aidou and Ruka especially but I can trust Kain to keep them both from doing anything too farfetched. They do everything they are told with an enthusiasm I could never posses. It's sickening sometimes. Everyone in the night class does everything they can to please me. Always act as if it is their only goal in life. Except Shiki and Rima, they are so carefree, they only do what they want, and always at their own pace. They obey because there is, apparently, no better ways of dealing with their boredom.

I wish I could be as relaxed as them.

During my childhood, I lived with the pureblood Shirabuki Clan. But, when my parents were murdered 10 years ago, I was taken in by Ichijou's family. It was only so that Ichiou could keep me under Council surveillance, to make sure I didn't do anything they didn't like. They know I have the same ideals as my parents and do not want the council to continue ruling our world. Yet, even before they died, I rarely saw them. When Rido came to our home to try and kill me, even though he was killed, my parents thought it would be safer for me to leave home so that Rido's followers did not come back to finish the job.

Whenever I did get a chance to see them they always said that they had something to show me and that someday, when I was old enough, they would bring me home and I could share the secret

_That day never came._

All I have left are… _memories. _It is never enough. I wish I could still see them.

I always think about their words and the secret they took to the grave. They never got a chance to tell me.

_I wonder what it could be. Oh well…it's been a long day. I should get some sleep. _

Dreams are never clear. Random shapes and scenes flashed across my mind. Insignificant pictures that I will forget before morning. But, then I was in a garden. A beautiful garden, the sights and sounds around me felt so real. I looked round in wonder, taking in every aspect of my surroundings.

_Where is this place? It feels so familiar…_

After a while of searching my brain for any where that resembled this place, I came to realize that my dream had brought me home, to the Kuran manor; to a time when my parents were still alive. I was in the garden, the beautiful garden mother had always treasured. I dreamt that I was living with them instead of the Shirabukis; I saw the faces of the servants who had once looked after me. I remembered the shape and color of the flowers; the unique smell coming from one particular plant.

I was playing with mother and father, probably no more than seven or eight years old. Even in the dream, I felt happy but suddenly it all changed. I was suddenly grown up, I could tell by the mature lines on the back of my hands, and my parents were no longer there. I was still in the garden but it seemed different somehow. It was when I noticed a young woman near me. A beautiful woman. A perfect woman.

I was frozen. Transfixed. I stood there staring at her…just staring. I couldn't think of anything to say, I didn't know how I should act around her. She was unlike any woman I had ever seen, how am I to behave around such perfection? Then again, the only representation of "perfection" I have ever come across is Sara, who may look young is actually older than I am. She is also the most arrogant and annoying woman I've ever been unfortunate enough to meet, which means that the title of "perfection" is undeserved. But this girl…she seems different, delicate and quiet, calm and, most importantly, infinitely more beautiful and graceful than _that pest!_

After a while, she noticed my never-ending staring and turned to face me. Her face was every bit as amazing as her silhouette, yet her face showed nothing but…astonishment? Or was it fear?

"Do I know you?" I asked curiously, she seemed so familiar to me.

She just stood there, staring; she seemed apprehensive, shocked, and amazed at the same time.

"May I know your name?" I asked politely as I usually do

She thought for a moment before she answered "Y…Yuuki. My name is Yuuki" in a quivering voice.

_What a marvelous voice! It reminds me of….of mother…no…I'm being stupid, no one could ever be as amazing as she was…_

"Can you really can see me?" she asked quietly

The question took me by surprise "Of course I can. Why do you ask?"

She… Yuuki started shaking.

"Why are you shaking?" I rushed, unable to explain why I felt so concerned for an imaginary girl.

"You… You are the first one."

"First one?"

_What the hell is she talking about?_

"You are the first person who has ever been able to see me" she smiled

"First one? What do you mean?" I frowned

"Because...no one has ever opened their hearts to me before." she explained

…._what? _

"Huh? I'm sorry, I don't understand?" I told her

_Is this woman out of her mind?_

"I mean…People can only see me if they are willing to love me, but …not many people _are _willing to love a stranger who invades their dreams. It's a bit of a shock to meet an open minded human being."

… _Huh? _

I was stunned. No one had ever loved her? How is that possible? She was so much more beautiful than anyone I had ever seen before, how could any not love her? She is fascinating. Before I could tell her my thoughts, she ran into my arms and hugged me tightly. It felt so right to have her in my arms; so much so that I hugged her tightly in return.

"Will you love me?" she whispered into my chest.

"What?" I replied

"Will you love me?" she repeated "In order for me to be free, someone must love me; I want it to be you…"

I had no idea what the hell she was saying. My only thought was '_this woman is insane_'…

And yet, before I had chance to think of the consequences, as if it were a reflex, I had already replied…

"Yes. I think I already do"

"I'm happy" she chuckled softly.

We remained in silence for quite some time. The girl…Yuuki…never moved from my arms and I never thought to pull away.

_It had been a very long time since I've felt this content._

The silence was broken by Yuuki's small voice. She pulled her face away from my chest and I was once again stunned by her beauty. "I have another request." She stated.

"What it may be?" I whispered back to her. Within me I felt an overwhelming need to please her in anyway possible.

Her face suddenly turned serious. And I smiled at the small furrow that appeared between her eyebrows. However, it also made me what to do nothing more than make sure the expression never returns to her face...

But it the image started to fade. Yuuki's features distorted and began blurred…

_What the hell is happening?_

Then I realized…I was being woken up. By "the pest!" Oh what fun! What a great way to start the day? The first thing, the most amazing dream I've had in years gets interrupted by the second thing. Her majesty the queen decides to invade my room. Why is she so damn annoying?

"What do you want, Sara?" I sighed trying to be as polite as I could but, with Sara being my morning alarm clock and acting completely insane, it was virtually impossible. As a result my voice sounded cold and sharp when I answered but she merely ignored my tone.

"Geez, Ka-na-me-kuu~n! ❤ Why are you so mad in the morning?" she giggled in a high pitched voice.

_Why are you such a nutter in the morning?_

"To think I'm here just for you." She continued

"Why are you here in my room so early?" I smiled but even she knew it was a fake.

"The Queen just arrived! Thehehe!..." she answered

'_Thehehe?! What the…? You are 853 years old, for God's sake!*'_

"Oh, fine, the Chairman wants to talk to you about something. I just volunteered to come and tell you" she explained casually.

"Okay, can you please get out so I can get changed?" I pleaded

"My, Kana-Chan! You're so shy!" she chastised "It's only little old me"

_Kana…Chan? Okay, crazy lady…_

"I don't care if it's only one of the seven dwarfs from snow white, I'd rather not have you in the room when I change" I coldly replied.

"Fine, grumpy" she scowled.

And with that she left the room in a rather bad mood. After more than ten years of rejecting her you would think she'd get the message. After she had gone, I walked across to my closet and started pulling on my uniform, as I did my mind was filled with images of the brunette beauty from my dream…

_What the hell was that? More importantly…why does she feel so familiar?_

_

* * *

__(*Plays the Looney tunes song*)_

_**That**__**'**__**s all Folks!**_

_Yeah guys, I decided to make Sara older than your __**great, **__**great, **__**great, **__**great, **__**great, **__**great, **__**great, **__**great, granny. Any prob? xDD**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Comming Soon: **_The Seed of the Grudge and the Fruit of the Sin

**~Kuran Juuri.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Seed of the Grudge

Ta-dan~ Nicky here!!! I know it's late sorry 4 making you guys wait for looong... 15 hours!!! xD

Well... first of all... I guess I'll be on hiatus for some time because Kita-Sama is going to France for 2 weeks (/sob) and I refuse to keep publishing without her brillliant edition, so this is all you guys will see from me for a while. I'm sorry for you too Bella-Chan and Happy Birthday!!!

So this is nothing special/interesting, just Juuri's PoV of _that_ day but it's good to know some details isn't it?:3 So Enjoy ppl!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The seed of the Grudge and the Fruit of the Sin**

_**Kuran Juuri**_

When I saw Sara coming with those 'Council dogs', I knew it couldn't be something good. I knew exactly what she was coming after…Yuuki.

"Yuuki, run!" was all I could say. Rosanna, one of the servants, took her away as soon, and as fast, as she could.

I felt anger boiling inside of me, a fury so pronounced I could barely contain it.

How could she betray us? After we trusted her and her family?! After everything we had been through together?!

"You traitor!" I screamed "How could you betray us?! After all this time, how can your family even dare to think about going against us?!"

"Do you think my weak hearted family is behind this?" she chuckled darkly "You make me laugh! There's no way my simple minded father would approve this, no he's too scared to go against the mighty Kurans"

Her mocking tone echoed round my head, making my anger even more uncontrollable. But she had not finished.

"I'm here on my own. My own plan…my own benefits"

I would have ripped her apart but Haruka put his arm in front of me, stopping me from lunging at her.

"Calm down, Juuri." He warned.

Haruka then stepped away from me and placed himself in front of me, facing the scarlet-eyed beasts.

"If this really is a personal matter, Sara-san, then what business do the followers of the council have here?"

"We're sorry, Haruka-Sama. But we can no longer let you lead the vampire world" one spoke in a leering voice.

"Oh, is that so? Let me just ask you one question…why?" He sounded calm, so sure of himself.

"We all know you're against the rules and ideals of the council. None of us here wishes for them to lose that power. We live comfortable lives under their rule. So you see, with a powerful ally like Sara-Sama on our side to help go against you, we must take this opportunity. We can't let you live anymore."

"I see, then I must apologize, I have no intention of dying today, or any time soon for that matter, especially by the hands of _dogs_ like you" Haruka hissed.

And that's how it started. I knew that they wouldn't have a chance against Haruka, even Sara couldn't lay a finger on him if he didn't want it to happen. He is incredibly strong.

But I wasn't.

It was all my fault. I went inside to look for Yuuki and I saw that some of them had got into the house. I tried to save them but it was too late, everyone had already turned into dust… every single one of them, including Rosanna, and I had no idea where Yuuki could be. I started to panic; then I heard two voices scream, Yuuki and Heather, maybe the last of our loyal servants.

I ran as fast as I could, trying in vain to arrive in time to save them but i only saw Heather turning into dust, her blood dripping from the hand of a level E, probably under the control of the Council.

Yuuki was petrified, frozen in fear; this would, no doubt, mean Yuuki will be forever haunted by this day. I was about to take her in my arms but before she saw me, Sara appeared in front of her and unleashed one of her most devastating powers, an unstoppable, irreversible one, one I could identify because, as her mother's best friend, I had seen it when we had fought together…long ago. That's why I know I can save Yuuki from this fate.

Yuuki fell unconscious, her small body slumped to the ground, and my heart longed for me to go to her. Unlike Yuuki, Sara noticed my presence and yet she only chuckled. Even though we both knew she couldn't use her power for the moment since the energy required would probably kill her too, she was strong enough to hurt me, kill me even. I was weak because I had refrained from drinking blood for a long time. Humans were not cattle; they deserved to be treated as our equals. She came at me with murder in her eyes, ready to kill. She lunged for me, but I managed to get out to way. Again and again she came at me but I had enough strength to dodge out of the way. My foot caught and I stumbled, falling to the floor near Yuuki. Sara, seeing me moment of weakness, came at me full force but before she could reach me, Haruka jumped in front of me; receiving the full blow. He quickly slapped Sara to the ground and turned to me.

"Ha… Ha… ru… ka…" I whispered, staring into his eyes as he fell to the ground in front of me.

"HARUKA!!!" I screamed, rushing to his side.

"Juuri…" he smiled reaching up his hand to cup my cheek.

"Haruka… what have you done?" I sobbed, tears staining my cheeks.

"Juuri… please, listen to me" he asked quietly, I could sense his life force fading and it only encouraged my tears. "Juuri, I don't have much time left, we know that Sara's power will need a little time to take effect, please, find a way for Yuuki to survive, to let her live on and be happy… at Kaname's side just like we planned. Sara may have destroyed us but she will not destroy their future together."

I couldn't bear the pain anymore; I started to cry quietly, violent sobs shaking my body as I clung to my husband's hand.

"Juuri, don't cry. Please." He begged, "I want my last memories of you to be happy ones"

"How can you ask that of me? How can you even think I can stop crying? You are my world."

"Juuri, let's make sure our son and daughter have a happy life, and let's be together forever…"

I managed to say "yes, Haruka" before he turned to a thousand, sparkling crystals.

_He's gone…_

As my fury built, I felt raw energy flowing round my body, which I knew would be needed to save Yuuki.

Stepping over Sara's unconscious form, giving her a hard kick for good measure and making sure she would not wake up for a while, I killed the four or five Level E's left, trying to get to my daughter. They did not last long.

I took Yuuki into my arms; and carried her to the couch and placed her in my lap. I started to give her my energy, just a little for now, so she would at least wake up so I could say goodbye, one last time.

After mere seconds, Yuuki's eyelids fluttered open and her chocolate eyes gazed up at me.

She started asking for her father, and I felt a little more of my heart breaking. I explained to her that he was not here anymore and that there was one last thing I had to do for her but I wouldn't be here for her afterwards.

I wonder if she will ever be able to forgive me someday. When I saw her troubled face, the pain grew more unbearable, no child should have to face the horrors she had. I did my best to keep calm and not to cry, which didn't work. Tears started falling on my cheeks, I just wanted to be alive and be with my children again, to have everyone I loved together for once, but it was not meant to be. The moment was now or never because the effects of Sara's curse was finally kicking in.

As I started to feed my energy into Yuuki, blood started to pour from my head and I explained to her what was going to happen now. I wish she didn't have to suffer from this curse, but this was all I could do to save her.

Then I remembered that Nadeshiko, Sara's mother, said something…something about… another way to break the curse, she mentioned something about love…

Then I remembered.

As I heard Yuuki's screaming I came back from my flashback, and then I told her "Yuuki, remember, love is stronger than any kind of curse, magic or obstacle. I know you will able to wake up again, and live happily, for me. Please be happy, Yuuki. Now… farewell"

She screamed my name but sleep finally claimed her. I couldn't tell her anything else; I just hope that one day she figures out the _other_ way of breaking the spell, I hope that this final act will lead her to Kaname so she can be with him_. _For he is the only one she is meant to be is my last wish.

I'm starting to feel dizzy, the only thing that I can do for my beloved Yuuki now is hide her from Sara…she will be waking up soon. I will not let her get her grubby hands on my daughter.

I'll take her and hide her inside the coffin in the shelter. No one will look there. No one knows of it. It's large enough for her to get enough oxygen. Luckily this sleep involves the complete shut down of all physical needs. She won't need food…until she wakes up at least.

"Yuuki" I whispered gently stroking her hair. "I love you. Be happy my lovely daughter…"

Now all I can do is wait for what comes next, thoughts and memories swirled around my mind, and I see everyone I had loved, everyone I had poured my heart and soul into loving: Kaname, Yuuki… Haruka.

_Haruka, now I can smile again and rest peacefully, I have done everything I could have done to save her. It is up to fate now. I know I'm going to the place you are, yet, even as I see my body turning into the sparkling diamonds like you before, I can smile now…_

_I'm coming Haruka!_

_

* * *

_Lol for the cheesy ending ;P

I don't have anything much to say but Happy Vacations, Kita and Happy Birthday Bella Huggles for both of you from the other side of the world! ^^

And huggles for all the people who like this story and of course to my adorable reviewers, even though I didn't made this expecting for reviews all of your nice comments made me happy! I hope that you guys are enjoying yourselves Rossmary would be squealing while reading all of your amazing reviews :D

_In memory of Rossmary V.  
( * __1990 † 2008)_

_

* * *

_

**Next Chapter:** Comming Soon... _When I feel like it_ xD


End file.
